Albus Potter and The Mystery Spider
by xXxLoneShadowxXx
Summary: Harry's son, Albus Severus Potter, is finally going to Hogwarts. There, he meets new people, discover new things and face dangers he never experienced. With his cousin and newly found friends, they try to uncover the mystery of something that is messing with his mind but there are some people who tries to slow them. I suck at summarizing, but oh well.
1. Going to Hogwarts

Hello. First of all, I would like to thank you for clicking this and what you do next is up to you.

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Harry Potter, but some of the characters used here are mine.

This story is about what happened to Harry's son, Albus. Sounds boring, huh? It wouldn't be boring, I promise.

**GOING TO HOGWARTS**

Albus looked back at his parent's through the window. After what his father he said, he still felt worried. He would never want to be sorted to Slytherin.

He continued to look at them, and finally he waved.

"We're very far away for them to see you waving, you know," James said.

"I know," Albus said. He tried to ignore James, for he always teased him. But James is too hard to ignore. He kept on bothering him, if he somehow managed to ignore his brother, James would always find a way to do it successfully.

"Why are you so serious? It's not like you will be sorted to Slytherin. You're not that big of a bully, like most of them are. You're not a pureblood. And I'm pretty sure that you're not that cunning. Not that I'm saying you're stupid or anything," James added when Rose made a coughing noise. James can sometimes become nice when he wants to, and Albus knew that this was one of those times.

When Albus suddenly becomes quiet, James knew that Albus has reached his limits. James has been teasing Albus a lot lately. One of the reasons James becomes nice is because he knew that he overdid it, and because he was bored, mostly it's about being bored because he doesn't get to talk to someone.

There was complete silence after that. Albus waited for James to talk more but no sound came, until he saw the scenery of the hills. At that time, Albus can hear James groaning and changing positions on his seat many times.

"Stop doing that, please," Rose pleaded, looking up from the book she was reading.

"You guys are so boring," James said, lazily.

"Why are you still here anyway, don't you have friends or anything?" Albus asked, for the first time, looking at his brother since going inside the compartment.

"I would have chosen to be with my friends if dad didn't want me to look after you," James said, closing his eyes.

"Well, guess what, I don't need you to look after me."

"Oh, it's fine. I want to spend some time with you, before you, you know, get friends, and have less time to bond with you." James said with a smirk.

Albus rolled his eyes. That's sweet and all but he can't tell whether he's serious or he's joking.

"You're quiet today, Rose," James said with a little devilish grin, and then, suddenly, somebody squealed outside. "That must be Jill," James said with a sigh, his smile gone.

He quickly stood up, and opened the compartment door, to reveal a girl with cute looking features, wide green eyes, curly mousy brown hair and short height. "What are you doing?"

The girl stood up, wiping her skirt. "Nothing, really," The way she said it had a hint of Irish accent. "You see, there's no compartment left, and this is the only one with space left, but I didn't have the guts to ask to sit with you guys. So I decided to just sit by the door, one of the reasons why the witch didn't sell you some snacks."

There was a pause, probably a very long pause, with the girl and James staring at each other. Finally, James gave up and said, "Get in."

The girl beamed. "Really?"

"If you don't want, then you can stay there," James said, already sitting down his chair.

"No! I never said I don't want to go in,"

"Good, because only a total idi- Hey!" James said, for the girl hugged him very tightly.

"Im really grateful, thank you." The girl said, letting him go.

After that, a complete silence. James never bothered to introduce the girl to them, and nobody bothered to ask. But Albus noticed something, his brother is behaving. It's either he doesn't want to ruin his reputation, or this girl is very important to him.

Albus slowly tugged James sleeve, waited for James to face him and whispered "Who is she?"

"Oh, her. She's Vevina Jill Maher, a fellow gryffindor."

"Is she your girlfriend?"

"No. Why would you think of that?" James said rather loudly. Rose raised her eyebrow for a silent question, while James just gave her a weak smile.

After that Albus stared at the scenery which slowly became the forest. The train continued to move. Just as Albus was wondering how far Hogwarts is, he saw something twinkling inside one of the trees. He then wondered what that was. It could be something that was accidentally thrown by some person, or was purposely hidden there, but did not do a good job in doing so. He continued to think, but cannot focus because of the noise James was making. Whenever there is silence, James always becomes unease, causing him to move a lot, tapping his fingers, stomping his foot.

"Can you stop that?" Rose commanded.

"Why? You're not reading anything, how come you're bothered by my movements?"

"I'm not the only one you're bothering. Jill is sleeping and Albus is deep in thought, can't you see?"

"No I'm not!" Albus said, almost defensively.

"Yes, you are! And what do you mean by not reading?" Rose said, facing James.

"You've been looking at the same page for almost an hour!" James said, clearly enjoying that they're having a conversation.

"What? So you've been watching me for an hour?"

"No, but the picture shown in that page is still the same."

"How are you sure?"

"Even Albus can tell that I'm correct. Right, Al?"

"Me? Um, yeah," Albus answered, not sure of what he's really supposed to say. He doesn't know about the picture, but he's sure that Rose never flipped a page.

"WHAT!?" Rose shouted, making Jill wake up. Jill faced Rose with a raised brow, for a silent question. "It's nothing. Go back to sleep."

Jill didn't respond back. Instead of sleeping, she just rested her head.

A moment passed, and the argument was continued. "Since when have you been on his side, Al?" Rose whispered the question to Albus.

"It's not that I'm on his side or anything, it's just that –" Albus tried to say.

"Of course his on my side," James interrupted, putting his arm over Albus's shoulder.

"I just I think that I should tell you the truth. I always looked through this window, enjoying the scenery, it's just that I never heard you flipped the page," Albus whispered. "And I'm not on his side, okay?"'

James laughed, "Lies."

"So, what were you daydreaming of, Rose?" James asked, in a soft tone.

"Nothing," Rose answered softly, not looking at them. "And who said I was daydreaming?"

"It's pretty obvious you see," Albus said, finally speaking.

"So, you are on his side!" Rose whispered harshly.

"Told you," James said, grinning.

They were all whispering because they had thought that Jill needed to sleep, and they didn't want to wake her up. Apparently, that wasn't the reason, for Jill startled them by saying:

"Why are you guys whispering?"

"I thought you were sleeping, Jill," James answered, the worry showing in his eyes.

"Why?" Jill repeated.

"You were sleeping, Jill. We didn't want to wake –" James started.

"YOU'RE NOT ANSWERING MY QUESTION!" Jill shrieked.

"Jill, calm down,"

"You guys are talking about me, are you!? That I look like a 9 year old, that I look stupid, that I must be a snobbish brat!" Jill said with tears on her eyes.

"No, Jill. Nobody would think that, Jill," James said, hugging her.

Albus and Rose were surprised, making them look at each other with wide eyes. James hardly did anything that shows affection, but he's doing it right now. Maybe they didn't know James a lot after all.

James, looking annoyed, noticed the two and mouthed the word _sensitive_, to explain the situation. Albus liked to over think things, so he tried to figure out if James was the one who was sensitive or Jill. There's nothing to over think about, really, since it was obvious that James was referring to Jill.

Then, by the corner of his eye, he saw Rose smiling. He turned to face Roses to make sure he was correct but by the time he faced Rose, her smile faltered.

Finally, he saw it, Hogwarts. It's beautiful. Really beautiful. After all this time, the school was only described to him, and he tried to imagine it, but what he saw was very different from what he imagined.

Rose cleared her throat. "I believe it is time for you guys to wear your robes."

James let go of Jill who was still crying, and went to get his and Albus's robes.

Without James, the whole room was silent, except for Jill's continues sniffing. The train slowed down, and some students started going out of their compartments. James was taking a rather long time. For the first time, Albus felt what James always felt when it's silent. He tried to talk to Jill:

"Jill, aren't you going to get your robes?"

"Don't worry," Jill said, finally smiling. She took something inside her cloak, and opened it. "My robe is hidden inside my cloak." Then she wore it.

After that, James went inside, tossing a robe to Albus. "Hurry up; we won't want to stay here. The train will be leaving."

Albus quickly wore his and ran with his brother. He was excited and nervous at the same time. He glanced at Rose who ran alongside with them. She wore no expression, so he doesn't know what she was feeling. They stopped when they were outside the train.

"Here, First years! Come here!" Somebody shouted.

"Both of you," James said, pointing a finger at both Albus and Rose. "should follow Gryphon Devlyn. He's gamekeeper. He will lead you straight to castle. The years above you go through a different route. Just follow the 'Come here, first years' shout, and you will find him."

"Thanks, James" Rose said, before turning her back to go to Gryphon.

"Bye," Albus muttered and went to follow Rose.

"You need to do very complicated things before you get sorted so, good luck!" James shouted.

Albus's first thought about Gryphon, was that he ridiculously looked like a tiger. But, without that being mentioned, he seemed to be nice.

The first years were placed in this large rowboat, and were heading to the castle.

Albus can feel his heart beating very fastly. None of the students were moving or speaking, so it was completely silent until they got to the castle.

When they finally arrived to the castle, they waited until it opened, and after a while, it did.

So that was the first chapter, which seemed to be too long than I expected it to be. So did I bore you? I don't know why I didn't put Hagrid as the gamekeeper. While I was creating the story, I was thinking that most of the staff from the original story has already died. But then, I thought that Hagrid hasn't died yet, but probably very old. So, maybe that's my reason.

Sorting will be held at the next chapter.


	2. Sorting Ceremony

Hello. I was amazed when this got 34 views in just one day, since my last story got 40 views and is up for many months now, and I never bothered to write the next chapter for it. This story even got one favorite, I'm so happy.

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Harry Potter, but some of the characters used are mine.

**SORTING CEREMONY**

Everybody was looking at the door when it opened. Standing there was a short witch that has a very round face which doesn't show signs of aging.

Her brown eyes quickly scanned the crowd, and then stared at Gryphon. As if finally noticing the situation, she smiled. "Thanks, Gryphon."

"Welcome," Gryphon replied in a rough voice.

"I will take them from here now, you may go."

That being said, Gryphon quickly nodded and left.

She gestured the students to go inside, and so they followed.

Albus was again stunned by the beauty of the castle. It was as beautiful as the outside from the inside. The entrance hall was very big and the ceilings were too high to make out. The stone walls were lit by flaming torches and the marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors.

They followed the witch, and stopped in front of a door where voices can be heard. _The whole school must be in there_, Albus thought.

All the students faced the witch, and the witch also faced them. "Line up."

They all lined up, Albus with Rose in his front. The students are strangely obedient. Albus didn't think that it would be like that.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," Said the witch. "The start of term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your house. The sorting is very important because while you're here, your house will be your family within Hogwarts.

"The four houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule you break will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most point will be rewarded the House Cup.

"The sorting ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. " The witch said, a matter-of-factly. Then her eyes scanned them again, and with a friendly smile, she said, "I will be back when we are ready for you, please wait quietly."

She opened the door and went inside. When the door opened, Albus caught a quick glimpse of what's inside: A large room full of students. He didn't saw them, but maybe there would also be teachers.

When the witch was not with them anymore, some of the students whispered with the new friends they made while they were on the train. It seemed that only Albus and Rose didn't make any friends. Unable to believe that they weren't the only one; Albus looked around to see if there were also others like him. Albus desperately looked for somebody who was not talking, but he wasn't that lucky. Just as he was about to give up, he saw one, near the end corner.

She had her head bent, so Albus can't directly see what she looked like. What he can tell was she had brown untidy hair but looked attractive in a way and that she had a slim and slender body.

Albus continued to look at her, and after a while, she looked back at him with piercing grey eyes. Now that he can see her face, he could tell that she's beautiful, though her expression is unreadable.

That only happened in such a short moment. After she looked at him, she went back to book she was reading.

He went back to his own business like the girl. He has something his worried about after all: Sorting. He still remembered what James always told him; it always sounds like this: '_It hurts so much,'_ or _'If I didn't know any spells, I would have died' _or _'I pity you Al. The way you're looking right now, it seems like you don't stand a chance.'_

Rose have always been smarter than him, so maybe she has an idea about how do they do the sorting.

Albus touched Rose shoulder, which stiffened.

"What?" Rose asked softly but a little harsh.

"Do you know how sorting is done?"

"I don't know. Dad said something about a hat."

"A hat?" Albus asked. He thought about the witch putting hats on them, and they have to take it of using magic because it is hard to take off and it will be stuck there forever if magic isn't use. The witch said there were 4 houses, so maybe there were 4 spells to take it off, and whichever spell they use, they will be sorted to that house in which that spell is corresponded to. He got more worried. He doesn't know any spell that takes off magical hats. Will he be considered not worthy enough to be sorted in any house? What if he doesn't get sorted and sent way back home? He will be embarrassed with many people watching him.

"I don't know." Rose shrugged.

"Does the hat conflict any damage?" Albus asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Al. I'm pretty sure the hat wouldn't hurt you."

"But James –" Albus started.

"Don't tell me you actually believe him? He's _fooling_ you!"

"No! He's _warning_ me, but I didn't take him seriously. He wanted me to prepare, so that I wouldn't die!"

Rose sighed. "James only wanted to see you scared, Al."

"What do you have against my brother anyway?"

"I don't have anything against James."

"Then why do you hate him so much?"

"I don't hate –" Rose started but faltered. The other students also became quieter. Albus understood why. Ghosts suddenly appeared.

"Look! First years!" said a ghost that looked like a fat little monk.

"Oh, so that's what you want us to show. We're fairly aware that the sorting ceremony always starts at the first day of school," said a ghost with long curly hair.

The two that were speaking had two companions. One of them being a girl, and the rest boys.

"We should introduce ourselves to them!" The fat ghost said.

"We usually introduce ourselves at the feast," The curly-haired ghost said.

"Let's make an exception to this batch! I heard there's another Potter boy here." The fat ghost said. Albus stiffened at the sound of his name, and immediately got scared. He could only think of two reasons they know about him: James pulled a prank on them and wants revenge by picking on Albus because he is James's younger brother, or the sorting ceremony already started and they need to defend their selves against the ghosts.

Even the other ghosts got surprised by hearing the name.

"There is?" the female ghost asked.

The door opened again, with the same witch coming out. When the ghosts saw the door opened, they quickly disappeared.

"Follow me," The witch said, clutching to a very old hat. Once Albus saw the hat, he tried to brainstorm for spells, but failed.

They witch opened the door, and went inside to the Great Hall. It was lit by thousands of candles that were floating midair over four long tables, where the students were sitting. These tables are laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. The witch led them there then made them face the other students with the teachers behind them. Everybody was looking at them, even the ghosts were there.

Unsure of what to do, he faced Rose to ask what will happen, but she was looking at the ceiling when Albus looked at her, which made him wonder what was up there(A thousand hats, maybe, as a trap that will fall on top of their heads.) and looked up.

He was again bedazzled by the beauty of this castle. It's just too perfect. The ceiling looked like the night sky, like it doesn't even have a ceiling. He was not able to believe he didn't notice this when he first stepped a foot in this room.

"It's bewitched to look like the sky outside, mom told me that," Rose whispered.

"I see," Albus blankly said. For whatever the reason is, his worries suddenly left him.

The witch put the hat on the stool and pointed at it. Suddenly, a mouth appeared on the hat, and took a deep breath. It then sang a song:

_Oh you may not think me pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
your top hats sleek and tall,  
for I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
and I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
so try me on and I will tell you  
where you ought to be._

You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set _Gryffindor__s apart;  
You might belong in __Hufflepuff__,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient __Hufflepuff__s are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old __Ravenclaw__,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in __Slytherin__  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends._

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
for I'm a Thinking Cap!

Everybody applauded.

"See? The hat can't hurt you," Rose assured Albus.

"So… You only need to put the hat on?" Albus asked, confused. "And not do any spells?"

"Yes."

"Doesn't your father inform you about this? Mother? No?" A male voice beside Albus said. Albus only stared at him and then ignored him. He had blond hair and gray eyes. Albus noticed him immediately. He was the boy named Scorpius his Uncle Ron mentioned to Rose.

"When I call your name, sit on the stool and put the hat on," The witch said. "Actaeonis, Ezechiel."

A boy with glasses and jet black hair that seems to be very messy stepped forward and approached the stool. He stared at the hat for a moment then placed it on his head. It took a moment for the hat to decide, and then it bellowed, "GRYFFINDOR!" Ezechiel ran torward the table that was cheering.

Gerald Aethelbeorn also went to Gryffindor, along with Roselyn Brigitta. Devi Calynn went to Slytherin.

Albus's worry disappeared as he watched them, though he thought it's boring to watch them all get sorted.

"You didn't answer my question," Scorpius whispered in his ear.

"Do I have to answer your question?" Albus questioned Scorpius.

"Of course, wouldn't it be rude if you didn't?"

Albus hesitated before answering, "They don't,"

"You are as arrogant as they say you are," Scorpius whispered, smirking. "My father…" Scorpius said something about his father, but Albus didn't hear it; not because he didn't want to hear it, but because something has caught his attention: James shaking his head. Albus doesn't know what James is up to, but he was trying to tell something. James must have noticed that Albus can't understand him, so he pointed at Scorpius and shook his head; must have been telling him not to talk to Scorpius. Albus shook his head in reply.

_I know what I'm doing,_ Albus thought.

"My father always, and by always, I mean always –" Scorpius said.

"Malfoy, Scorpius," The witch said.

"I'm going to be in Slytherin, I'm sure of it," Scorpius muttered to himself. He took a step forward and then approached the stool. The hat barely touched his head when it shouted, "SLYTHERIN!"

"Nerezza, Lillith," The witch said. She was the girl who Albus saw standing alone and reading a book. Lillith stepped forward and approached the stool. She sat down and placed the hat on her head. Everybody was just staring at her, all the noise gone, like there is something about her that disturbed everyone. It took a very, very, very long time for the hat to decide, even the witch thought there was something wrong, because she approached the girl. She almost touched the hat when it shouted, "SLYTHERIN!" Nobody cheered.

Albus was confused. The witch was surprised; even the students. Like it's some kind of late reaction, the slytherin table started cheering, and then stopped. "Edgar, Nerezza," The witch continued, but she just said that softly, as if she was lost. A boy that looked like Lillith approached the stool. He hurriedly sat on the stool and placed the hat on his head. Just a moment passed, and the hat shouted, "SLYTHERIN"

Albus was not interested anymore in the sorting. He moved a little closer to Rose.

"What exactly happened when Lillith was called?" Albus asked Rose.

"Nothing happened." Rose said.

"Then why was everybody quiet when –"

"Potter, Albus," The witch said.

Albus's heart gave a horrible jolt. He became too busy thinking about other things that he almost forgot that he would also be sorted. He approached the hat, saying _"Not Slytherin," _in his mindbecause he might get sorted like Scorpius. He wore the hat. It was too big for him, since it almost covered his whole face.

"Not Slytherin? You remind me of your father, but he waited for me to mention the name first." A little voice whispered to him.

"Slytherin is out. Hmm, lots of potential. Yes, a little knowledgeable, and a hard worker too. You sure you don't want Slytherin? Then it would be, GRYFFINDOR."

Relieved, Albus took off the hat and gently placed it on the stool. He quickly went to the cheering table and sat beside James.

"Quinley, Damon" the witch said.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Albus was not watching anymore. He faced his brother then said, "You told me it that it hurts!"

"I did? I don't remember saying anything like that," James said as Berry Smart got sorted to Ravenclaw.

Albus ignored James because it was Rose's turn to get sorted. Sure enough, she got sorted to Gryffindor and sat beside Albus.

"You should have seen him, James! He believed you!" Rose said, fighting back laughter.

"I know," James said with a smirk.

"What? So you're also on his side!" Albus said.

"I told you, I have nothing against him." Rose said with a grin.

The last person who got sorted was Audrey Zarahlinda, in which she was placed in Gryffindor. The witch rolled up the scroll she was reading from and took the hat away. Then, she joined the High Table with the other teachers.

It seems that it became longer. I hope I really didn't bore you. This chapter isn't done yet, the part two of this chapter will be posted or publish (What do you call that thing again?) next time.

I'm sure you were expecting Professor Mcgonagall as the Headmaster, I'll tell you this, she's already retired at this time. I double checked the wiki.

It took me a very long time to do this chapter because, I needed to make the names! I swear, from now on, I will keep in mind, that I will intentionally make Albus miss the Sorting! The other reason is the song, gosh, the song! I ended up copy-pasting it from the first book.

So, thanks again.

(You might want to remember her name, Lillith Nerezza, she's very important.)


	3. Continuation

_Hello, I was thinking a lot, lately, and I realized that I wanted Albus to be in Slytherin. NOOO! Well, the damage is already done, so…_

_Well, I hope you have fun reading._

_**DISCLAIMER: **__I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER; SOME OF THE CHARACTERS ARE MINE._

**Chapter 2.5**

A woman who looked fairly old rose from her seat with a smile, in which Albus recognized as Sonia Sullivan, the headmaster of Hogwarts.

"Welcome to a New Year at Hogwarts! Let the banquet begin!" she said. Suddenly, the plates were filled with food. Albus looked at it. The more he looked at it the more his mouth waters. He hasn't realized how hungry he was until now, because of all the worry of Sorting, and Jill stopping the witch who sells the food. Then, he noticed something. He looked around.

"Where's Jill?" Albus asked James.

"Dunno. Maybe in the bathroom or something." James said, shrugging. Of course, what'd he expect from James?

While the first years were eating, they were introducing there selves. The girls started first.

"My name is Roselyn Brigitta," A girl with long straight red hair said. "I might look soft, but I can be a troublemaker when I want to. I prank my brother all the time."

"You don't really look that soft, you know. That red hair makes you look like a demon, especially with those bloody eyes," A boy with spiky brown hair said. He received a glare.

"What did you say about my eyes? You should really look at yourself first before judging other people," Roselyn replied. The boy just waved the statement away.

"Anyway, Gary Conrado is the name," The boy said offering his hand. "You should really know who the person you're talking to before arguing with them."

"Well, maybe, you shouldn't have said mean things about me in the first place," Roselyn said, shaking his hand.

"We should really move on," Rose said.

"Why don't you try?" A girl with blond locks suggested.

"Okay, so my name is, Rose Weasley," She smiled when Roselyn beamed at her. "And, I… um… I'm… uh."

"Know almost everything in this world?" Albus helped with a sly smile.

"No, I'm not sure about that,"

"Of course you do,"

"Maybe he meant that you're really smart." The girl with blond locks said.

"Uh, yes, I am a little smart, not just a little but, nevermind," Rose muttered to herself, blushing.

"You two seem to know each other, who are you?" The blond lock girl said, nodding to Albus.

"Albus Severus ," Albus stopped when the girl squealed.

"Oh, it's nothing. Please continue," the girl said, blushing. Albus looked around; almost everybody was looking at the girl. Albus ignored them.

"So, um, I" Albus just realized how hard introducing their selves is. He desperately thought of an adjective.

"You're amazing!" The girl said dreamily. Albus was as surprised as James whose eyes widened and accidentally spit out his pumpkin juice and ended laughing because he thought the girl was kidding.

"That's so funny! Say it again!" James requested. Albus was a little annoyed at James. It was his first time being called amazing, with the exception of his parents.

"I wasn't joking," The girl said. James stopped laughing, and then frowned.

"Please continue what you're trying to say about my brother," James said.

"My mother told me all about you and, I think you're FANTASTIC," The girl said. "I mean, you're very PERFECT! It's UNBELIEVABLE that I met you! You must be INCREDIBLE in potions! I know you do! I also heard you're SPECTACULAR in dueling. You also sacrificed yourself just to save that little boy! That's so very STUPENDOUS! You're just so INEFFABLE!" The girls said with fire in her eyes. "You're my SEVERUS," She pointed at Albus.

Everybody was in awe. James looked like he was beaten up the muggle way by the strongest person in school. Albus was confused, along with Rose.

_Sacrifice? _Rose mouthed. Albus shrugged. Maybe he just had the same name another person has.

"Please tell me stupendous means stupid," James pleaded.

"I'm pretty sure stupendous meant impressive," Rose stated. James sinked under the table, saying: "How is that possible?"

"So, um, tell me-" Albus started.

"I told you a million times, Amanda, He's DEAD," A boy with glasses said.

"No, he's not," Amanda replied, and they continued arguing.

Albus was lost. He remembered what his father told him: _Albus Severus, you were named after two headmasters in Hogwarts; one of them is from Slytherin, and he's one of the bravest man I know. _Albus wondered who Severus was, and if he was the bravest man his father was referring to. _Severus…Severus…Slytherin, _He thought, and then looked at the Slytherin table.

Lillith was talking to Scorpius. Albus wanted to know what they were talking to, but he can't, they're far away. Suddenly, Albus and Scorpius made an eye contact, and then Scorpius smirked. Lillith said something, and then glared at Albus, who felt a little miserable with the thought that they were talking badly about him

He continued to think. What will happen to him if he was Slytherin? Of course, being with Scorpius is is also said that Slytherin had given many bad wizards. Will Albus also be a bad wizard if he was there?

"Albus? Hello?" The boy with glasses said, waving a hand in Albus's face. That broke his thought.

"Yes?" Albus asked.

"I'm sorry for awhile ago, she's like that. Her grandmother told stories about this Severus guy, I don't know if he's real or not, but she believed her. She also told me stories about him, the last story being the guy dying to save a boy. But that, she did not believe. So, I'm sorry." The boy said.

Albus was confused at first. Then he remembered what happened. "There's no need to say sorry."

"I'm Ezechiel, by the way. Ezechiel Acteonis."

"Nice to meet you,"

The ghost with curly hair went to their table through Gary who shivered.

"First years?" The ghost said. They all looked at him. "So new Gryffindors, I hope you help us win the house cup this year, you know, the one we lost to Ravenclaw last year," The ghost added staring at James.

"Excuse me, but, who are you?" Auburn- haired Audrey asked.

"Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington at your sevice; Resident ghost of Gryffindor."

"Dad told me about you! You're Nearly Headless Nick!" Rose suddenly said.

"A Weasley," The ghost said, but Albus swore he heard him say "Oh, no."

"They always called me that, and I rather miss the name since nobody calls me that anymore, but I'd rather you call me Sir Nicholas de Mimsy –" The ghost said but was interrupted by Gary:

"_Nearly _Headless? How can you be nearly headless?"

"Like this," He said irritably. He seized his left ear and pulled. His whole head swung off his neck and fell onto his shoulders. The sight was eerie.

Looking pleased at their stunned faced, he swung his head back to his neck.

When everyone had eaten as much as they could, the remains of the food faded from the plates, leaving them very clean. The desserts appeared next.

Albus took some treacle tart, and saw Nick looking at him, then he thought that maybe Nick also wanted some.

"Here," Albus said, offering Nick his treacle tart.

"Oh, no! I don't need to eat. But one can miss it," Nearly Headless Nick said. Albus pitied him, if he was to die, he wouldn't want to become a ghost. With that thought, Albus ate his tart.

"You remind me of your father," The ghost said, smiling. "That's his favorite dessert, he also offered me to eat," The ghost chuckled. "He's one of those few who did."

"People always say that," James muttered coldly. The ghost pretended to not hear him.

Albus looked around. Everybody was busy. Ezechiel was talking to Amanda. Rose was talking to another of their cousin, Molly, who is Head Girl of Gryffindor. Gary was talking to the other boys: Gerald and Alfred. He tried looking at other tables; they seemed to be doing the same. Albus can't talk to James because he's already with his friends.

Finally, Headmaster Sonia Sullivan clapped her hands, and the desserts disappeared. Sullivan rose to her feet, and everybody went silent.

"I just need to inform you some things," Professor Sullivan said. "First years should note that the forests on the grounds are forbidden to all pupils. I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Sir Jeovanni.

"Off you go, now," Sullivan ended.

The first years followed the Prefects Barnett and Lucy through the crowds. They led them through doorways hidden behind sliding panels and hanging tapestries twice, and then they climbed through more staircases. At the very end of the corridor hung a portrait of a very fat woman in a pink silk dress.

"Password?" She said.

"Venomous Tentacula," Barnett said, and the portrait swung forward to reveal a round hole in the wall. They scrambled through it in and found themselves in the Gryffindor common room, a cozy, round room full of squashy armchairs.

Lucy directed the girls to their dormitory while Barnett directed the boys to theirs. At the top of the spiral staircase, they found their dormitories at last: Five four-posters hung with deep red, velvet curtains. Their trunks had already been brought up.

They were all tired. Gary immediately slept on his bed without changing his clothes. Gerald did the same, leaving Albus, Ezechiel, and Alfred change into their pajamas. Alfred was the first to finish, then Albus.

While lying on his bed, he heard the next person moving a lot.

"Can't sleep?" Albus asked.

"Yeah," Ezechiel's voice said. "Well, good night, Al."

With that being said, he closed his eyes, and slept.

_That is probably the worst chapter I ever written. Well, I needed one chapter to introduce some characters, and I was feeling kind of lazy while writing this. To answer some of your questions, Yes, Severus Snape was the man Amanda was talking about. About Lucy and Molly, they're the daughters of Percy. Percy must be so proud of them, Head girl and Prefect. And I don't know why I made Filch live, while Hagrid isn't. I feel so bad. The next chapter will probably take a long time to create, so, be patient._

_Well, I hope you enjoyed, and I'll be back with another one, real soon._


	4. The Dream

_In the last chapter I said that it might take long to create this, well, I was mistaken. I was talking about another chapter, the chapter where they have their classes and stuffs. But this chapter is all about the weird dream Albus had on his first night on Hogwarts._

_**DISCLAIMER: **__I don't own Harry Potter, but some of the characters used are mine._

**The Dream**

It was dark, very dark. Albus wasn't that much afraid of the dark, but this time he was terrified. He looked around, searching for light, but failed. He tried to move but he can't. Without even knowing it, he closed his eyes.

His heart was beating very hard. He was shaking. Albus was never this afraid before, so he was very unfamiliar with the feeling. He kept his eyes closed until he heard a sound: Water droplets. It echoed throughout the area. That gave him a little bit of hope. His eyes opened widely and he can finally see something; something that was shining. He squinted his eyes to get a proper picture. It looked like a web; spider web to be exact. He leaned a little closer, for something was seizing him. Suddenly, something moved beside him that seemed to have many legs, but Albus ignored it. His heart was beating crazily now, he just can't help but notice that there is a figure stuck in the middle of the web. Finally, he saw it: A girl who wore a skirt and a sweater, with curly mousy brown hair …

"Jill!" He tried to shout, but only a distorted sound came out. "Jill," He tried again. He tried to approach her, but he can't. He just noticed that he was also placed on a web. They were both _trapped_. He moved again and again, but to no avail. He can feel it now, how sticky the web is.

"HELP!" Albus pleaded, but only the distorted sound was heard. Tears were falling on his eyes. "Help!" Albus repeated. He heard the movement of a thing with many legs again, that when he noticed it was a spider. It was close to him. He will be the first one to be eaten.

"HELP!" He shouted louder. This time, the word was heard with the same distorted sound, and then Jill woke up. Albus breathed deeply; at least the word was heard.

Jill looked lost and scared. She looked around with very wide eyes, looked at Albus, then returned to sleep.

"Jill!" Albus tried to say, but this time, no sound came. Nothing happened except his throat becoming sore. He made a fist and prepared himself to shout again.

"Stay," A deep misty voice said. "You're better off if you stay."

Albus knew it was a lie, and tried to move, but he can't. He now noticed that the web was getting thicker, making him not breathe.

"Yes, stay there," it said again. And before Albus knew it, he drifted off to sleep.

The next day, Albus woke up drenched in sweat. Wiping his forehead, he quickly went to a sitting position on the side of his bed. He looked around and saw that he was the first person to wake up. He stood up and continued his day; not even remembering what he dreamt of.

_So, that was the shortest chapter I have written so far, and probably the only one. So, thank you so much for reading. I hope you enjoyed. I really don't know if I'm boring (verb) you or anything, so leave a review if you can. I will really appreciate it, and hopefully make this better. So__, __see you in the next chapter. BYE!_


	5. Saved by Lillith

_Hi, I'm back. After hours of thinking whether I should read my work (even though I hate doing that.), I did, and I have to admit, I did some horrible mistakes. One of the common problems is that I make things too fast. I said the first two chapters were long, but it wasn't that long after all. Fanfiction makes nine pages of Microsoft Word look like one sheet of pad paper._

_**DISCLAIMER: **__I don't own Harry Potter, but some of the characters used are mine._

* * *

**Saved by Lillith**

Albus was lost, again. It was his 3rd time this day. Yes, the castle is beautiful and all, but it's just too big for him. He was desperately looking for the Library because that's where Rose is. He needed Rose because he forgot the way to the common room.

Albus sighed, as he was walking through the halls. Why does Rose need to be in the Library anyway? He could've just asked another person, but for one, there's no person around because they would be at the Great hall, eating their lunch and two, even if there is one, he would be too shy to ask. He broke into a jog. He needs to hurry up. There is only minutes left before his next class start, Transfiguration. He went up another pair of stairs, and ran throughout the hall. When he saw someone standing there, relief splashed over him. Smiling, he ran even faster, and before he could stop himself, he ran over him. A high pitched shriek was heard, and hurt his ears. Rubbing his ears, he stood up and said "I'm sorry."

"I'm fine," A voice said. Albus was surprised to hear that this was a female voice. Albus looked clearly at the figure. She was still sitting down, rubbing her eyes. Her brown hair was blunted around the nape and transcends in length on the sides into longer sections that blend into a large curl. The other side translates together into a satiny ridge over one eye. You would have thought that she was a boy that looked cute.

At first, Albus thought that she was really just a boy that would easily be mistaken for a girl, but then he noticed the clothes she was wearing. She was wearing the girls' uniform. He decided to be thick and think that maybe the school also thought she was a girl, and gave her the uniform.

Albus offered his hand to the girl, and she gladly accepted it. Now standing, the girl wiped her skirt and said, "Thanks," with a smile.

Albus was now face-to face with the girl, and noticed that she had very wide green eyes. That was when he noticed. "Jill?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm Jill," She said with a sigh. "Everybody's been asking that question."

Albus was about to open his mouth but Jill said, "I cut my hair because they said it looked ugly."

"Uh, okay," Jill must have the impression that Albus wanted to ask why she cut off her hair, but that's not what Albus wanted to ask her; he's really in a hurry. "So where's the library?"

"There," She pointed at the door beside them. Albus felt stupid, it was beside them all along.

"Thanks," He quickly said. He quickly reached for the door knob, but before even touching it, the door opened, revealing a crowd with Rose in front.

"Oh, hi, Albus. You should've come –"Rose said, but was interrupted by Albus:

"Where's the way to the Common Room?"

"Why?"

"I need to go there. I went here specifically to ask you where it is."

Rose, instead of answering his question, turned Albus around with one hand (Surprisingly, Jill isn't there anymore.), and continued to walk. "Come, we'll be late for class."

"Are you even listening to me?" Albus asked. He was getting annoyed.

"I can hear you perfectly, Al. Why do you need to go there, anyway?

"I…I left my transfiguration book," Albus said shyly.

"Why would you need transfiguration?"

"It's our next class."

"No, potions is our next class."

"It is?"

"It is," Rose said, taking out a piece of paper. She showed Albus the schedule. Albus looked clearly at the schedule, Transfiguration was written. Rose also saw it.

"What? I swear potions is next,"

"So, you also left yours?" Albus asked. Rose nodded.

They quickly changed their direction and went up the stairs. Albus didn't do anything but follow Rose. Their footsteps can be easily heard. There was nobody left in the halls. They continued to run for a long time until Rose stopped. They were nowhere near the common room; at least that was what Albus thought. He stared at her with the thought that she was tired.

"I don't remember," She whispered. It took sometime before Albus understood what she said.

"What? How?" Albus asked. It was almost impossible for Rose to forget anything. It isn't likely to happen.

"I don't know," She responded.

"You _don't _know?! How could you not know!?"

"Albus –"

"What have you been doing lately!?"

"I –"

"Ah! Skipping classes are we?" A hoarse voice said behind them. Rose and Albus quickly looked at their back. A man with a hunchback and pasty face stood at the middle of the hall. Fear engulfed Albus. His first day, he would be scolded. Albus would never want to disappoint his parents. Wait till his father hears about this.

"No –" Rose started.

"I don't need an explanation. It's obvious that you're skipping classes; it's been an hour since it started. You think you can make some trouble? Not with me here!"

"We're not going to –" Albus said.

"Not going to make trouble? That's impossible! Weasleys always makes trouble!"

"Hey!" Rose shouted. "We're not that bad you know!"

"You think I don't know what they're like, huh?"

"Yes –"

"What's taking you so long?" a soft toneless voice said without emotion. Albus and Rose looked at their back, to see Lillith there.

"What's this? One of your friends also came with you! The more people, the more trouble it's going to cause, huh." The man said.

"I don't know what you're talking about, _sir_." Lillith said, still emotionless. Albus noticed that she exaggerated the word sir. "But we were told by Professor Bernard to get something, and you're taking our time. He would scold us if we came later than usual, and you know Professor Bernard."

The man grunted, turned around, and then left.

Albus exhaled. He turned to look at Lillith and grinned. To his surprise, she had no emotions, like her voice. He hid his face, ashamed at himself for smiling at her. After a second or two, he raised his head, and saw Lillith's lips twitch.

* * *

_Let me just explain the ending, because you might not understand it. It said there that Lillith's lip twitched, what I meant there is that she almost smiled at Albus but stopped by biting her cheek. So, why does she not let others see her emotion? I'm trying to create mystery here, and I'm failing! So, yeah. I made Lillith emotionless because she was based on Tsutsukakushi Tsukiko from HenNeko._

_So, I hope you enjoyed reading (I really do, all I can tell is that I enjoy writing this.) All reviews are appreciated. So thank you._


	6. Warning

Hey, guys. I'm back. I just decided to make all the chapters short, with the minimum of five hundred and maximum of one thousand words.

Here's chapter 6, Enjoy.

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Harry Potter, but some of the characters used are mine.

* * *

**Warning**

The halls were silent, very silent. The only noises that can be heard were the footsteps that they were making, and the whispered argument of the girls.

"Why are you here?" Rose asked Lillith harshly.

Lillith spoke in her usual soft toneless voice. "That's my question."

"Well, I'm not answering anything until you answer my questions," Rose replied.

"I've been ordered by Professor Bernard to get his whip, and I'm looking for it," Lillith said. Albus was surprised at how straightforward Lillith is.

While the girls were talking, Albus did nothing but listen and looked around. He was admiring the beauty of the castle. The paintings he was looking at was moving and whispering to each other. Something at the end of the hall caught Albus's attention, and then he stopped walking.

"Al?" Rose asked. "What's wrong?"

"Over there," He whispered.

"What?" Rose asked. Lillith was staring at him, still emotionless.

Albus pointed a finger at the painting of a fat woman wearing a pink silk dress. "There."

Rose looked at where he was pointing at and a grin spread across her face. "YES! FINALLY!" She shouted while she ran to the painting. To Albus' surprise, Lillith ran after her rather quickly, leaving Albus be the tail.

After a long time, they finally reached the painting. "Password?" The fat lady said.

Panting, Rose looked at Lillith who looked perfectly fine after a long run. She then looked at Albus who was also panting beside her. "I'm not saying the password with a slytherin here," Rose said.

"Lillith –" Albus politely said, but was interrupted:

"I prefer if you call me by my last name. We're not close yet," Lillith said.

_Yet, she said yet,_ Albus thought.

"Um, okay… So Lil- I mean Nerezza," It felt weird saying her last name. "Can you leave? The password is only for Gryffindors to hear."

"I know. I just want to give a warning. We have double transfiguration, and you missed half of the first one. Professor Bernard is strict and he ordered me to get his whip in case you two showed up."

"What are you trying to say?" Rose asked, eyeing Lillith suspiciously.

"Don't come," Lillith said, looking at the hall where they came from.

"And why should we follow you?"

"I don't like seeing other people get hurt," Lillith said, and finally left.

"I wonder what she's up to," Rose said.

Albus just shrugged; he didn't know what to say. Lillith was very hard to read.

"Venomous Tentacula," Rose said, while Albus was watching Lillith go.

The portrait swung forward and they climbed inside the hole.

* * *

That's it for today. I hope you enjoyed. If you enjoyed, please consider leaving a review. Bye now.

I'm sorry if it's too short or fast. I have some more important things to do.


	7. James

Heyo, xXxLoneShadowxXx here. I'm glad to share with you that there is somebody who had reviewed. Petunia Violet is the person, if I'm not mistaken. So thank you Petunia. You inspired me to create another chapter. So here it is, enjoy.

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Harry Potter, but some of the characters used are mine.

* * *

**JAMES**

As Albus and Rose climbed through the hole, they could hear voices inside the room, which made Albus wonder why they, the voices, were there.

"Do they really need to send multiple letters in just _one_ day?" a voice said in which Albus recognized as James's.

"Maybe. What did you steal anyway?" A voice asked in which Albus recognized as Jill's.

"They're always together," Rose whispered as she and Albus hid behind one of the sofas and watched what they were doing.

James back faced them. He was leaning over the window. It took Albus a moment to recognized what James was doing: He was sending a letter via owl, but to who.

Jill sat on the chair that faced the fire place, petting a white cat on her lap.

"I told you already. I didn't steal anything. Maybe dad just lost misplaced whatever he lost," James said as he opened the window and released the owl.

By the time James said "Dad", Albus leaned a little closed to see and hear better.

James approached Jill and sat beside her.

Jill stared at James. "But why would they accuse you of such things?"

"I dunno. Maybe because they don't trust me. Maybe because I'm not as an angel Albus is," James answered with a shrug as he opened what looked like a letter.

With his teeth gritted, Albus leaned a little closer, but Rose stopped him and gave him a glare.

"What?" Albus asked softly.

"Don't" She said and then returned watching them.

Albus didn't understand why, but he didn't do it anymore and returned to his original place.

"What's that?" Jill asked, gesturing the letter in James's hand.

"Oh, they said to give it to Albus," James said, smirking.

As soon as James said his name, Albus darted forward and tackled James, shouting "That's mine!"

"Albus!" Rose screamed as she followed to stop him.

James was only able to utter one word before he and Albus clashed. "What?"

Both men lay on the floor. Rose and Jill, instead of helping the siblings, only stared at them.

Albus was the first to get and snatched the letter from James's hand.

It seems like tackling someone headfirst like a bull is a big no, especially if the impact was hard, because he had an aching head as he struggled to go to the nearest chair to him.

Rose helped Albus get to the chair. "Are you okay?"

Albus answered with a nod. He bowed his head and put one of his hands over his forehead.

"James? James?" Albus heard Jill said,

Albus and Rose looked up to see Jill kneeling over James, holding his hand. Albus got worried. Where did he hit James? Was it on the chest?

Albus got up with Rose staring at him, and went near his brother. He didn't kneel like Jill did; he just stood there, looking at the could-be-corpse of his brother.

Just as when Albus thought that maybe his brother died and that whether he should check whether his heart was beating or not, he saw Jill look at Rose. Wondering why, he also looked at Rose, who only looked at Jill. Albus looked at Jill again, then at Rose, and then at Jill again. Albus just had an impression that they had a conversation using telepathy, because after a moment, they both nodded at the same time.

"Maybe we should check if he's dead," Rose said as she went near James's head. Oddly enough, Albus was sure that that's not what they're going to do. He looked at Jill, who went near James's waist.

"Yes, maybe we should," Jill said, looking at the body.

"Guys…?" Albus asked. Before he knew it, the girls started tickling James, who bolted straight right up, laughing and tried to get away.

"You…can…stop…NOW!" James shouted, and so they did.

"Seriously, you shouldn't act dead like that," Rose said.

"Yes, yes," James said as he stood up and took a box. "Why are you here anyway?"

"We… We got lost," Albus said which was true and a lie at the same time. He looked up to see James in front of him.

James gave him the box. "The letter is mine, the parcel is yours."

"Really?" Albus asked, confused.

"Yes, open it. It will be saying _Dear James, the little devil we hate so much_."

"They don't hate you."

"Yeah, maybe they don't," James said, snatching the letter from Albus. James went back to his chair with Jill, who animatedly talked about why Albus and Rose were here.

"Was he always like this?" Rose asked as they both sat down on the sofa where they did a while ago.

"What do you mean?" Albus asked as he opened the box.

"Was he always this mean? Let me help you with that," Rose added when she saw Albus struggling to open the box.

Albus thought about it. James always teased him for fun, but he didn't tease Albus today. He just called Albus an angel, which was little annoying, but that's all. Albus looked at Rose, who was also struggling to open the box, and wondered why she considered his brother mean.

Curious, Albus looked at James and quickly recalled their conversation. He remembered what James looked like when he called himself a Devil, there was anger and maybe even jealousy in his eyes, unlike the usual twinkling ones. Was James angry at Albus for always being a good boy of because he, Albus, doesn't become a suspect in stealing things?

"How did they even package this?" Rose said as she tried to rip it off, but miserably failed.

"Maybe Lily packaged it," Albus said with a smile, as he remembered his cute little sister he was very close with. "You know, with that super glue she bought form Diagon Alley."

"She bought one?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, she's into arts and crafts so much and she's quite talented at it. You should see-"

"Great, so how are we supposed to open this?" Rose asked, mostly to herself.

"Are you even listening?" Albus asked.

"Hey, Al. Do you know any way to take off super glue?" Rose asked which answered Albus's question: She wasn't listening.

"In the same way as taking off magical hats, no, I don't know," Albus answered blankly.

"I don't know what you're –"

"You guys went here with a SLYTHERIN?" James asked, shouting the last word. "Do you have any idea about what you did? It's like showing the enemy our secret hideout! What did I told you about them?"

"You never told us anything," Albus said.

"Yes, I did! And the first thing I told you was to never trust them!"

"James calm down," Jill said.

"That is one of the basics of being a Gryffindor, to never trust them!"

"She seemed nice-" Albus started.

"_Seemed! _Why are you so soft?!"

"You're taking this too far, James. We know what you're trying to say. I tried to not let her follow usm but whatever I did, she tagged along. In fact, I followed her because I was curious to where she was going, and she led us here. So she knew where the common room was all along," Rose said.

"She already knew?" James asked with his head tilted.

"Yes, I don't know how, but she did," Rose said. Albus can't verify if this is true or not because he was following _both_ of them, and they seemed to go on only one way.

James had no more to say, so he sat down on his chair and continued to talk to Jill.

"Why are they here anyway?" Albus asked and sure enough, Rose answered it.

"They were given free time because the teacher was called by the ministry urgently and they had no substitute teachers. The others are wandering around the grounds," Rose added when she saw Albus's mouth open.

Albus, who was bored with nothing to do (Or should I say, Nored. Yes, it's a real word, google it.), drifted off to sleep until he heard footsteps going inside the room.

* * *

So, to be continued in the next chapter. Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed. If you did enjoyed, please consider leaving a review and hitting (Imagines someone punching their monitor) the follow/favorite button.

Thanks again for reading, and I will be back with another one, real soon.


	8. Lies

Hi, It's me again. I am seriously one day late in submitting this. I hope you don't mind. So, here's the next chapter, enjoy.

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Harry Potter, but some of the characters used and the plot used are mine.

* * *

**LIES**

Albus woke up when he heard footsteps. He looked over where the sound was coming from and saw students coming in; classes were over.

He looked over at James to see if he was still angry. He seemed fine, reading a book with nobody by his side; seems like Jill got bored and went to look for her friends. He then looked at Rose. She was still asleep, using the parcel as a pillow.

Albus watched as the once empty room got filled with people. After a while, he stared at the door waiting for his friends. It took a long moment for them to appear.

Even though Albus was expecting them, he still got surprised by Amanda.

"SEV!" She shouted as she jumped and hugged him. "Where have you been? I was so worried!"

Albus tried to push her away, but the more he did so, the more her hug got tighter, so he just stopped.

"Yeah, where have you been? We lost ten points because of you," Ezechiel said as he sat beside Rose who suddenly jerked awake and almost slapped him.

"Oh, sorry," She apologized, rubbing her eyes. "Did you say Albus lost us ten points? And another ten points from me, so it's twenty. Wow, we lost a lot."

"No, five each; so ten all in all," Amanda explained, finally letting go of Albus.

"Ten is a small number," Rose replied, yawning.

"Yeah, but every point counts," Ezechiel said.

"Don't worry. We'll get the back," Rose said while stretching.

"So, where have the two of you been?" Amanda asked.

With that being asked, Albus and Rose started to tell them the story about why they needed to go to the common room to being lost to being saved by Lillith and finally what happened in the common room.

When the story was finished, there was a pause. Amanda and Ezechiel looked at each other, frowning. Finally, it was Ezechiel who broke the pause.

"She was excused," Ezechiel said, adjusting his glasses.

"What?" Albus and Rose asked in unison.

"Nerezza was excused by Professor Sullivan from class," Amanda explained. "And besides, Sir Bernard would never use a whip to punish students. He always uses magic."

"You sound like you know him," Ezechiel replied and they started their own conversation about Professor Bernard. ("He's a friend of my father," Amanda said.)

However, Rose was not listening. Instead she was angry that somebody lied to her. "So, she lied! I'm never ever _ever_ going to trust a slytherin ever again."

"You should have never trust them at the first place," Ezechiel said.

"Yeah! Slytherins should…" Amanda said something that Albus was not able to hear. He was so busy thinking. Why would she lie to them? Why did she not show them any emotion? Is she afraid of them? Or does she not just trust them? Why would she be excused and not be with Professor Sullivan? Why did she save them? Was the last sentence she said true or not? There were a lot of questions and Albus tried to think of an answer, but nothing came to him. He was just curious, he wanted to know. Maybe he should just ask her the next time he sees her. He looked at his friends who seemed to be arguing about something. Did she have one? Who is she?

His train of thoughts broke when Rose asked him something. Apparently, their subject changed to classes.

"So, Albus," Rose said. "What do you think about Professor Valerie?"

"Who? Oh yes," Albus added when he remembered. She was the same witch that led them through the sorting. "I don't know. The only thing I noticed is that all the students were strangely obedient around her."

"So, what do you think?" Rose repeated.

"I think she's fine," Albus answered.

"Well, I don't like her," Rose replied.

"Me, too." Amanda said, nodding.

"Why? What's wrong with her?" Ezechiel asked.

"I don't know," Rose said, shrugging. "I just don't like her."

"There is something strange about her. She is like controlling us. Remember when you asked why she wrote by her hand?" Amanda asked Rose. She only asked Rose, but all of them nodded while remembering what happened.

* * *

_FLASHBACK: "My name is Valerie Bertrand" Professor Valerie said. "And I will be your Charms teacher."_

_She turned around to see Rose with her hand raised. "Yes?"_

_Rose stood up and asked, "Why are you writing by your hand?"_

_The Professor stared at her for quite a long time, as if she doesn't know the answer to the question. Finally, she answered, "Because it doesn't feel right if I used magic. You're not allowed to speak for the rest of the class." She added when she saw Rose's mouth open and immediately closed_

_"Sit down," Professor Valerie commanded Rose, who sat down immediately. END OF FLASHBACK._

* * *

"Of course, how could I forget?" Rose answered.

"See, that's not a very good thing to do. I mean, why will you forbid someone to speak?" Amanda explained.

"It's her fault for asking weird questions," Ezechiel said.

"Still, she's using something to control her students! You were about to fight back when she told you to shut up, right? But you followed her," Amanda continued.

"Correct!" Rose said triumphantly, happy that she's not the only one who doesn't like Professor Valerie and that they now have a reason to hate her.

"I think that the teachers are supposed to control students, and it's only natural for Rose to follow her. She would never disobey an adult, especially if she's a teacher," Albus said.

"Okay, maybe that's more correct than what you said," Rose admitted while Amanda crossed her arms and started lecturing Rose about…things.

"Is Sir Bernard really strict?" Albus asked Ezechiel. He was about to answer the question when Amanda interfered.

"Why are you changing the topic?" She asked but the boys waved her question away.

"Yes, but maybe if you get on his good side, you might be treated more highly than the other students. Man, you almost got on his bad side." Ezechiel answered.

"I wonder how he would punish me."

"Don't worry, we don't have Transfiguration tomorrow." Ezechiel assured Albus, but he was still worried. It must hurt, considering Sir Bernard is the Head of Slytherin and Slytherin and Gryffindors loathe each other.

"Help, me think of an excuse," Albus requested.

"You got sick."

"What if he asked Madam Pomfrey?"

"He wouldn't do such things, if he did then say you don't know where it is, so you rested at the common room with Rose taking care of you."

"You think fast. You must be good at excuses."

"You think so?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks."

"Hey, Ezechiel. Do we have any homework in transfiguration? Amanda's only talking about Al," Rose asked.

"Why are you expecting to have homework at the first day of school?" Albus asked but was ignored. Rose continued to wait for an answer.

"No, we don't," Ezechiel answered and Rose gave a sigh of relief.

"Good," She said.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Ezechiel said, turning to Albus. "There is something I want to show you. Come with me."

"We're not allowed to go outside," Albus replied.

"Not yet," Ezechiel said as he pulled Albus away, getting a glare from Amanda.

Moments later, they were making their way to the great hall. All the students that were passing them all went to the opposite direction. It was almost time to stay at the common room. What could be so important for Ezechiel that made him want to show _only_ Albus at _night_?

"Can't you just show me tomorrow?" Albus asked.

"No, it would be more beautiful at night. Besides, It might be gone first thing in the morning," Ezechiel answered.

"Just make it quick. I don't want to get in more trouble," Albus replied.

After more walks, turns, and going down staircases, they reached the great hall.

Ezechiel touched one of the doorknobs and prepared to open it. "Ready, set –"

"Wait. Do you know the way back to the common room?" Albus asked.

"Of course, why?"

"I'm not good with directions."

"Hurry up already," Ezechiel said and Albus touched the other doorknob, and opened the door.

Albus gasped loudly at the horrible sight in front of him. Beside him, he heard Ezechiel gave a terrified shriek and that told him that, that wasn't what Ezechiel wanted to show him.

There's nothing beautiful about it, really, especially if you're staring at petrified bodies.

* * *

Okay, that was it. I wanted to leave you a cliffhanger, I hope I did well. So other than that, what do you think about the characters? Tell me about them, because I don't who you guys hate or love or just like.

I hope I didn't bore you. Before I leave, I just wanted to ask if you want a Yaoi pairing. I think Albus and Ezechiel can do that, if you want, so um yeah.

Thank you for reading. If you enjoyed please consider leaving a review and hitting the FAVORITE/FOLLOW button. Bye!


	9. Professor Bernard

I have nothing to say right now, so I'll continue to the story. Enjoy ~

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Harry Potter, but I own some of the characters and the plot used in this story.

* * *

"What is this?" Albus whispered, staring at the bodies.

"How could I know? Please, let's just go now. PLEASE!" Ezechiel pleaded, though Albus didn't listen. He was curious, he wanted to know.

Albus approached the bodies and stared at it. He looked at the first body, a boy with his wand out. It was pointed at the doors where they came from. He looked at the doors. Ezechiel was still standing there. "Albus, please. Let's just go," He whined, which made Albus suspicious. Ezechiel can be a suspect for this. He brought Albus here in the middle of the night, and then this happened. It can't be a coincidence.

Albus looked at the next figure. Two figures to be exact. They were a boy holding the girl's wrist, fear visible in their eyes. They were also looking at the door. They were obviously thinking of a way to escape.

Finally the last figure, another girl who was on the verge of breaking down. There were tears on her cheeks and there was a broken wand on the floor. She had one of her hands placed on her chest and one feet stepping backwards.

"Albus!" Ezechiel repeated. "Let's go back, NOW!"

"What is it that you wanted to show me?" Albus asked as he investigated the bodies.

"What? Albus, it isn't time to argue about this!" Ezechiel said as he gestured the bodies. "I know what you're thinking. I'm not the one who did this!"

"Hmmm," That was all Albus was able to say. He doesn't know whether he should believe Ezechiel or not. The bodies were the only one hardened, the clothes, the wands, etc. were not. He turned to the boy pointing the wand, there was a string placed on his arm. Albus grabbed it and examined it. It was shiny, very shiny.

"Al, don't you think we should tell the teachers about this?" Ezechiel asked.

"Tell them what?" A deep male voice said behind them. Ezechiel and Albus quickly turned at the sound of the voice. He was a tall man, with black hair and glasses. "Tell me instead," He said with a smirk.

"Professor Bernard," Ezechiel said. Great, he was the last person Albus wanted. "We could explain."

"Explain?" He said in confusion, frowning. His smirk returned when he saw the bodies. "I see, so what happened here?"

"We just saw them when we –" Ezechiel started.

"First, I want to ask you why you are out of bed," Professor Bernard asked.

"He wanted to show me something," Albus answered, and quickly received a nervous glance from Ezechiel.

"Show? I wonder what that is," Prof. Bernard said, turning to look at Ezechiel, still smirking. "Is this what you wanted to show?"

"No, I would never do this, Professor," Ezechiel answered.

"You didn't answer my question," Bernard said, now giving him a death glare.

"No," Ezechiel whispered.

Professor Bernard's eyes glinted when he looked at what Albus was holding. "What's that?"

"This?" Albus asked as he looked at the shiny string. "I found this by his arm." Albus answered with a nod to the boy. Bernard looked at the boy, suddenly his eyes widened.

"Go back to your room, both of you," Bernard said.

"Yes Professor," Albus and Ezechiel said in unison and they went away. Bernard waited for their distant footsteps to disappear, and when they did he looked at the boy, and then smirked. "I see they got one the prefects of my house." He laughed. "Yes, this is interesting! Very interesting!" After saying that, he continued to laugh.

* * *

Okay, short chapter. Very, very short chapter. I would want to make this longer, but I feel like nobody is reading this. So, I'm not going to continue this until somebody reviews. I'm going to give you one month until that happens. If not, I will discontinue this. I just feel like I'm wasting my time. I hope you understand. So Bye!


	10. Silver Spider

I'm not going to discontinue this story, not because someone reviewed, because of this: Do you really think I'm going to discontinue this story? Okay, the only thing that's probably making me continue this story is Lillith. She is my favorite out of all the characters I made for this story. I'm just interested to write more things about her. And she is (technically) important in this story. I don't know why I added the "I will discontinue this if you don't review" part in the last chapter. Probably because I was feeling tired, and I felt like "Nobody is reading it anyway!", so I thought of discontinuing it. But then it would be rude if I suddenly stopped writing it, so I did that. I was pretty sure that nobody is going to review, so I wrote that. Anyways, on to the story~

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Harry potter, but the plot and some of the characters used in this story are mine.

Enjoy~

* * *

Everything seemed normal after that night, except for the day that happened after that.

When they reached the common room at that night, two figures were waiting for them: Amanda and the Head of Gryffindor House Professor Neville Longbottom

Amanda was… Amanda, if you're asking what she acted like. She questioned them a lot, forced them to answer it and obsess over Albus. On the other hand, Professor Longbottom was more worried about them. He said that Amanda was the one who informed him that they were missing. He lectured them and left. Fortunately, he didn't take any points from them.

The next day, they were having a pretty normal day, thank you. It was in Potions Class when they were excused for questioning.

"Tell the truth" Sullivan said _(If you forgot who she is, she is the headmaster of Hogwarts.)_ They were in her office. For some reasons, Professor Valerie was there.

"We are telling the truth," Ezechiel answered impatiently. He wanted to go back to class. He was having a hard time in understanding the lesson.

"Valerie, I want to hear it from this one," Sullivan said, staring at Albus, who was busy looking at the paintings of the dead headmasters of Hogwarts. He easily spotted Albus Dumbledore since he was waving and smiling at him. He was searching one with the name of Severus, but there was none. Did his father lie to him?

"Albus, tell the truth," Valerie commanded.

Albus stared at her, "We are telling the truth."

"Hmm, okay. They're not lying," Valerie said to Sullivan. Valerie must be some sort of lie detector because Sullivan immediately believed her.

"But it can't be a coincidence. Two gryffindors discovers petrified bodies in the middle of the night, and those bodies happen to be prefects of slytherin, hufflepuff, and ravenclaw. Not a single Gryffindor scratched, "Sullivan said.

"How many times do we have to tell you? We did not do it!" Ezechiel snapped.

"I'm going to let you go this time. But you two are number one in my suspect list. You may go now," she said.

Ezechiel quickly stood up and left, pulling Albus along with him.

* * *

Something about those bodies bothered Albus a lot. He always told himself to forget about it and pretend that it didn't happen. But for whatever reasons, he just kept thinking about it.

Because of that, his grades were getting lower. Whenever they're on a discussion, he would always think about it without even noticing it. This usually happens in History class.

A week after that happened; Rose seemed to notice that something was troubling him.

"What is it?" Rose asked softly. They were in the Library, writing an essay for their Defense against the Dark Arts class. Albus, as usual, dozed off and was woken awake by Rose's voice.

"Huh?" Albus answered. He was confused. Where is he?

"You were muttering to yourself," Rose said, looking at the books that were stacked in front of her.

"I was?" Albus asked.

"Yes; _I didn't do it_, _you're lying_, _who are you_, _stop it_. Those are some of what you said," Rose answered.

"Really?" Albus said, mostly to himself. He was sure that he doesn't mutter to himself. He doesn't even know what those words could mean.

"Yes. Now tell me, what is it about?" Rose requested as she packed her stuff.

Albus thought about it, but he couldn't remember. Even right now, he doesn't know where he is. All that mattered right now was what those words could mean.

"I don't know," Albus answered. "I don't remember."

"Well, you should. Let's go back, library is about to close," Rose said as she slung her bag over her shoulder.

And then Albus remembered: He was at the library doing his homework. He quickly looked at it. He was only halfway done.

"Let's go," Rose repeated.

Albus looked at his homework. He would just have to complete this in the morning. He stood up and followed Rose.

They were almost at the door when they heard it: A shriek. A shriek that sounds so familiar that Albus ran to where it came from without even noticing it.

"Albus!" Rose shouted as she ran after him.

Albus continued to run. He didn't know why he was doing it, he just did. After countless of running, he finally stopped, but immediately fell to his kness. Rose was able to catch up.

For whatever reasons, he felt weaker. Beside him, he heard Rose scream, "LUCY!"

She was their cousin, Albus needed to look up, so he did. He watched as Lucy's body harden. At that moment, he felt very helpless, and somehow tired. His eyelids were getting heavier, his muscles were getting weaker. Why was this happening to him?

With all the strength he has left, he forced himself to stand, but to no avail. Lucy was like those bodies he saw at the great hall: Petrified. Rose was crying beside her. Behind them, was a small silver spider in which it seems that only Albus was able to see.

Once Albus set his eyes on the spider, all his strength vanished and he fainted.

"ALBUS!" Rose screamed when she saw her cousin faint. Her voice echoed. She quickly went to his side and placed her head on his chest. It was still beating. She gave a sigh of relief, but fear quickly engulfed her. Whoever did this must still be here. She felt like she was being watched. She quickly looked around. Nobody was there. That must be her imagination, yes, only her imagination. There's no one there, no one. Unfortunately, that thought completely vanished when she heard footsteps. It echoed across the room. Rose panicked and looked around. There was no on there. Rose stopped looking when she felt someone behind her. She didn't want to turn around, but she needed to, just to be sure, she gulped and did so. Something hard hit her head, and the only thing that she saw was blackness.

* * *

Okay, I'm probably not going to focus on Albus's school life, so I'm going to like skip ahead to some parts. But if something interesting happened in their classes, I'm going to mention it. Thanks to fanHPTW and katiek121 for reviewing.

I hope you enjoyed. If you did, please consider leaving a review and hitting the FOLLOW/FAVORITE button. Constructive Criticisms are welcome. Thank you for reading. Bye ~


	11. First Vision

Hello. I'm pleased to tell you, that two people reviewed! In just one chapter! That doesn't happen a lot to me, I'm so happy. So, I'm going to give thanks Zaffrian Zabina and katiek121.

Okay, about this chapter. You might be confused at first, but just read on and you will understand. I'm just going to warn you about my ending Author's Note, I fear it might be longer than usual.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Harry Potter, but some of the characters and plot used in this story are mine.

* * *

The room was dark and empty; that was the only thing Albus could say about his surroundings. He waited for a while for his eyes to get adjusted to the dark. While waiting, he noticed the he was lying down on something. It was very hard to tell whether it was a bed or not. He felt like he was sleeping on the floor, but softer.

Once his eyes adjusted, he went into a sitting position and looked around. He was able to say that it was empty before, because it felt like it, but now that he could see better, it really was empty. The only thing that was in it was a bed, and a door positioned opposite of it.

He placed his feet on the cold floor, which made a loud creaking sound. For whatever reasons, he got scared. He wouldn't be usually scared of such things.

He stood up and the floor made more noises. This time, he got more worried than scared; the floor might collapse.

Albus took a deep breath and took a step forward. At that moment, he realized that he was scared, really, scared. His heart was beating faster, his legs were shaking; there was something wrong with him. He just doesn't know why.

He took another step, and another creaked happened. Without even thinking about it, he decided to just go back to sleep. He never knew that there was a room like this in Hogwarts.

Carefully, Albus turned around, and gasped at what he saw. He stumbled backwards making him fall to his butt on the floor, which did not creak, but cracked. The bed was covered in blood, literally. Whose blood could that be? Was that his?

He looked at his arms, and gasped again. It was covered in blood stains and scars. Suddenly, he felt a lot of pain in his body… How could this happen?

He stood up once again, and forced himself to go to the door. He needed to flee; the thing that did this might comeback.

When he reached the door, he immediately opened it. The hall was creepier than the room he just left. It was as dark as the room, but what made it creepier were the torches, that emitted purple lights, placed on the walls. The only thing that was better here was that the wood was smoother and stronger.

He moved forward. The house was big that you could get lost, but him, he knows the way. He doesn't know why though. Instincts, maybe?

Albus stopped at the door and touched the door knob. This was the exit, he's sure of it. Suddenly, there was a scream, and that took his attention.

He was always a curious person, and that was always his weakness. In front of him, was the door to freedom, but he forgot about it in just a second, just because he wanted to know what happened.

He can hear a girl crying, screaming in pain, and if you listen carefully, muffled voices.

Albus didn't know what got to him, but he immediately ran to where the sound came from. He didn't even bother to stop and think about it.

As he got closer, Albus was able to hear what the voice was saying.

"I don't have weak children!" It said, clearly angry, and another shriek was made.

"How many times do I have to tell you?" The voice said. "The world is cruel, and if you show that you're weak, than you're more likely not to survive!"

Albus hid behind the stair case. Beside the stair case was a large room, stained with blood, filled with weapons and has weird symbols drawn with black paint. On the middle of the room, was a large circle drawn with blood, and inside were two people: One that looked old and has shaggy brown hair and one that looked young, maybe five. She had brown hair that ended at her shoulders, with the end of each strand in the color of black. Her whole face was covered with her extremely long bangs, and she was lying down on the floor.

"Stand up!" The man commanded as he kicked the girl, who winced in pain. The man waited for her to stand up, but she didn't. So, he grabbed a chunk of her hair and pulled her up. "I said, stand UP!" His voice echoed, and the girl obediently did, with her back facing Albus.

The man stared at her for a moment, and then punched her face. She fell down once again, and the man stomped her head.

"You're a disgrace," He whispered and pulled something out of his pocket.

"Stop," The girl pleaded in a high voice.

The man looked infuriated at what the girl said. "What was that? Stop? Now, you're pleading! You don't simply beg for your enemies to stop!"

The man opened the thing he took from his pocket to reveal a shiny knife that was light sea green in color, and plunged it to the girl's shoulder. At the site of this, Albus grimaced and made a sound, which he immediately regretted since the man seemed noticed that there was someone there, and approached him.

"Hun, Ed? I didn't know you were there," The man said as he approached him slowly with a grin.

Ed? He wasn't Ed… Other than that, he was frozen; he can't move. He looked at the girl, who was also looking back at him with fear. This was his first time looking directly at her face, since it was cover the whole time he was watching. Still, the girl looked familiar, he had a feeling the he knew her. Her eyes were staring at him, and suddenly time stopped. Only the girl and Albus were able to move.

She pulled back her hair that covered half of her face and wiped her eyes with one of her sleeve. "You forgot… You told me that you will never forget, you promised…"

That voice… Wait, it can't be… Is that…?

Time resumed when he realized who that girl is. He was so busy thinking about her that he didn't even noticed the man in front of him. The man kicked him and he went unconscious.

XOXOXO

Albus woke up, this time, in the infirmary. Fortunately, everything seemed to be normal, with Amanda and Ezechiel bickering about things and Rose lying down in the bed beside his. He immediately stood up and took a piece of parchment from one of the bags placed on his bed.

He quickly wrote about what he dreamt of. He didn't want to forget, and from what the girl said, again. This was so important, that he ignored his friends who was trying to start a conversation with him, but ended up arguing,("He doesn't want to talk to you! He wants to talk to me!") Leaving Rose, who had a bandage wrapped around her head, to stare at him.

Finally, he was finished. There were some parts that he had already forgotten about, and one of those was who that girl could be. He desperately tried to remember, but to no avail. In the end, he dismissed that whoever that girl was unimportant.

As soon as he finished, Rose spoke to him. "So, what's it about?"

For the first time, Albus replied. "I don't know how to explain. Here, read it." He handed the paper to Rose, who was joined by Amanda.

"So, how are you?" Ezechiel asked as he sat d own on the chair positioned beside Albus's bed.

"I'm fine," Albus answered. "How long was I gone?"

"Two days," Ezechiel said as he rested his head on his arms, and sighed. "A bunch of Ravenclaw students got petrified at DADA class a while ago. I'm now their main suspect."

"It seems like Hogwarts isn't as safe as they said it is," Amanda said.

"What do you mean?" Rose asked, facing Amanda with a stern face, clearly angry that somebody is talking badly about Hogwarts.

"I was going to ask Professor Jeovanni about flying, so I went to the Faculty room, when I was there, the teachers were talking about the attacks, so I ended up eaves dropping. They had no Idea about it…"

* * *

Every conversation between Ezechiel and Albus is just so awkward. Anyway, I decided to take a break from all the violence, so the next chapter would be normal and we will get to know more about our characters.

I know who the girl is and you don't so you might think this is pretty weird, but I almost cried while writing the "You forgot part," Haha, silly me. If you want to know who the girl is, you might want to look for my hidden message in the last chapter.

I just wanted to tell you that I created a forum in this site called "Hogwarts RP and More." Please check it out. I'm only doing this because I easily get lonely and bored, and I want to talk to someone. I promise you, it will be fun. Oh, and if you're popular and famous, don't even bother visiting. They just annoy me. I'm sorry if you're popular and famous and if I have somehow offended you.

I hope you enjoyed, and if you did, please consider leaving a review and hitting the FAVORITE/FOLLOW button. Constructive Criticisms are welcome. Thank you for reading. Bye!


	12. Curiosity

Hey guys! I got another two reviews. Seriously, you guy are so nice. Even though the other one was more like "I don't like where you sorted Albus." Thank you, b3yondstars and Vipera411.

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Harry Potter, but I do own some of the characters and the plot used.

* * *

Now, Albus can't really focus on almost everything. The bodies, spiders and the dream keeps on dominating his mind, and it always bothered him. What bothered him the most was that he might've forgotten something. He felt like it was something important, but if it's so important, than why did he forgot about it?

The halls were empty. Everybody was probably in the great hall, eating, chatting merrily. Albus should have been there, but he was lost. His body was moving even without his consent.

Quickly, he turned around. That was his only choice right now, to turn around. He must've came from the opposite direction. What he only needs now were intersections.

He moved forward, doing his best to not make his mind wander off. Who knows? His body might wander along with it.

But, it was bound to happen, and sure enough it did. The memory of being in the infirmary came back to him. For the first time, he was reminiscing, and not thinking about things like bodies, which made him wonder… Why? He should be happy, but he was worried. Still, he made the memory take over him.

Albus was lying down on a bed, and so is Rose. Together, they were watching Ezechiel and Amanda fighting about something.

For some reasons, he can't hear anything, but that doesn't stop him from knowing what they were bickering over. If he remembered correctly, they were talking about Professor Bernard, with Ezechiel spouting bad things about him and Amanda defending him and disagreeing.

Blackness came to Albus's eyes, and then the scene shifted. Rose was missing, leaving him with Ezechiel and Amanda who was sitting beside his bed. They were talking about something. He still couldn't hear anything. Every now and then, he could feel his mouth moving to reply, but he doesn't know what he was saying.

The conversation continued, until Ezechiel scowled with a disgusted look on his face. Now, Albus knows what they were talking about. It was about a student in hufflepuff. What was his name again?

He suddenly woke up to see he was standing in front of a door. He waited for a while and asked the Questions Rose told him to ask himself when that happens.

Where was he? He was somewhere in Hogwarts. What was he doing there? He was lost. What did you dreamed of? A memory. Was he truly awake? Yes, he was sure of it. And he was also sure that there are sixteen more questions on the list, but he forgot what those are.

Albus hesitated before touching the door knob. Should he open it or not? Opening a door that was led to you by your subconscious, that could be dangerous.

After thinking about it, he took a deep breath and opened the door.

The first thing that Albus saw was Lillith, who sat Indian-seat style on the floor with a book placed on her lap. Beside her was a white blanket and plates placed on it. It was as if she had a picnic by herself.

They both stared at each other. Lillith still looked emotionless, but if you look at her carefully or atleast focus on her eyes, you can see the bitterness stored inside.

They continued to stare at each other until Lillith spoke up. "What are you staring at?"

That oddly sounded familiar, but then again, many things have been familiar to him since he steped foot on this castle. He was about to answer when a vision took over him.

It was a girl, with long curly hair that ended at her hips. She looked at Albus with her wide murderous eyes. "What are you staring at?"

Albus wanted to know more, but unfortunately for him, that only happened only in a split second. It had to be short.

He stumbled backward a bit, and placed his hands over his throbbing head.

Albus looked around and then placed his eyes on Lillith. He had no time to answer some questions.

This time, he was really going to answer, but when he looked back at her, she was gone, so he was equally surprised when she was beside him.

"Your curiosity will be the death of you," She whispered.

* * *

I apologize for this being so short. Life has been busier lately.

Anyways, another vision! I'll give an internet cookie if you figure out who the girl is. Just so that you know, the girl from the first vision and this one are different. I placed a hint in this chapter. If you find it, then it will be easy to know who she is.

I hope you enjoyed, and if you did, please consider leaving a review and hitting the FAVORITE/FOLLOW button. Constructive Criticisms are welcome. Thank you for reading. Bye!


End file.
